Junpei Tenmyouji
Name: '''Junpei "Jun-pie" Tenmyouji '''Title: '''Summoner '''Status: '''Alive (for now) '''Gender & Species: '''Human Male '''Age: '''Around 21 '''Profession: '''Summoner, magician-for-hire on the side '''Affiliations: Ionia (born, raised and current residence) Background: Junpei was born and raised in Ionia, as stated above. He was a fairly average child; he went through school with slightly below-average grades, and has only been in one fight in his entire life. (He got his ass kicked when he was twelve.) When growing up, Junpei had no real direction. Going through school, he had no real ambition, no passion. Living an easy life with a good woman seemed like the best he could ask for, but even that seemed like a goal he could not achieve when, at the age of fifteen, his father, a militant Ionian nationalist, forced Junpei to join the Institute of War as a Summoner. Junpei was extremely unhappy about this; he had never really cared for any of this summoning stuff, and he just wanted a practical job that didn't involve some people wanting to kill him just because he picked the wrong guy to play as, but because he was so young, he couldn't defy his father's wishes, and thus, he went. Despite how much he disliked it, Junpei couldn't avoid being woefully average in his training. He might've even grown to enjoyed his training, if not for the lingering thought of what he thought to be his father completely and utterly destroying his trust in him. As Junpei neared the end of his training and the beginning of his life as a full-fledged Summoner that he didn't really want to live, something happened to him. Nine months before the events of Shon-Xan, Junpei and eight other people were kidnapped and trapped in a sinking boat near the Bilgewater coast. That's all that's really known about the event, for Junpei and the survivors refuse to speak of what happened. Investigators suspect they made some sort of oath to avoid speaking of it. After that event, something changed within Junpei. While his personality remained much the same, he became engrossed in his studies, and was rarely seen outside of his living quarters when not in matches. He became even more antisocial than he was before, and he seemed to take a much greater interest in the art that he had previously despised; the art of magic, that is. Through his research, Junpei had managed to become a fairly adept magician, but despite all he's tried he cannot seem to master what is apparently his true goal; figuring out how to successfully perform telepathy magic. Junpei now fights for one purpose; the purpose of figuring out that magic he uses so often in his daily life for a much broader goal that only he is aware of. He hopes to find the key to his plan in the League of Legends. Personality: Junpei is very introverted, and has very few friends. The few that he has say that he is a slightly pessimistic, witty, decently friendly and occasionally nonsensical youth who's fully aware that he has his whole life ahead of him, but doesn't really know what he's going to do with it. They also noted that Junpei is very, very clingy to people that are nice to him and that he tends to assign strange nicknames to people he's just met based on their most defining physical aspect. Junpei can be rather tasteless at times, and crack jokes in extremely inappropriate situations, which is part of the reason why he has few friends. However, when in a situation of great danger, Junpei becomes extremely resourceful. He's good at working his way out of a tight spot. To compensate, he's extremely bad at pre-planned strategy; drawing up maps and planning out moves just isn't his style. Other than that, he's quite plain, and that may be what some people like about him. Appearence: Junpei appears to be a man of average height, with medium-length brown hair and a lean build. Outside of his standard robes, his most often worn clothes are a red-and-black shirt with a checkerboard design, a white sleeveless hoodie over that and then an extremely small blue jacket over that. He seems to have a rather odd attachment to the jacket, refusing to take it off even when he's very hot. He also wears blue capris pants and regular old sneakers. Skills and Summoning Preferences: Junpei is an adept magician due to his studies. While he certainly isn't a master, he knows his way around a fireball. Junpei generally prefers to use the standard-issue League spells when outside of the field, and Ignite and Ghost being his preferred choices when on the field. He has developed one special technique, however; by shooting several highly-concentrated smaller versions of the 'Barrier' spell at an opponent, Junpei has found he can trap them in a bubble that will slowly drain all of the oxygen out of the bubble until the opponent dies from asphyxiation. Uncreatively, he calls this move the 'Bubble Barrier'. In terms of summoning, Junpei has no real preference outside of one champion; Sona. Junpei has some sort of weird fascination with her, and almost seems to consider her his friend; whether the feeling is mutual or not is up for debate. He loves hearing her music and the sound of her voice, and she seems to remind him of a girl he once knew. Otherwise, he doesn't care who he summons as long as he doesn't see the champion as being the same level of cartoonish evil as an opposing side in a Noxian propaganda comic. Category:Human